Some Souls Can be Touched
by My Wunderwaffle iz missin
Summary: Emile, the heartless reaper suddenly has a change of heart when he meets the new Noble Six. Alternate Ending to Halo: Reach. Emile X FemSix
1. First Sight

**Some souls can be touched**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any of the characters in it, except for my Noble Six.**

**Author's note: This is one for all you Emile/Fem6 fans!**

Emile sat on the chair, barely holding his weight. The team was supposed to get a new Six today, so the team was on standby until something cropped up. Until then, he pulled out his kukri knife, running his fingers on the slowly dulling blade. Jorge shifted peeling an energy bar and taking slow bites. Kat was playing with her robotic arm. He had no idea where Jun was, probably fixing his sniper rifle, which he probably did, ten times a day. Carter turned to answer a call from Colonel Holland.

"I'm here. Colonel, can I do something for you?"

"Contact with Visegrad Relay was lost last night. All signals flatlined at twenty six hundred hours I responded with trooper fireteams which have since been declared MIA." Holland's calm and calculating voice filled the room.

"And now you're sending us?" Carter asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Emile saw a shadow block his knife and looked up to see a Spartan whom he had never seen before. The figure was obviously female with a slender frame in lavender and white shaded armor. She wore a CQC helmet with the HUL attachment, a chestplate that looked just like the ODSTs, her left shoulder was the Gungnir and her right was the UA Multithreat. Her leg held a HARD CASE and on her knees were Gungnir knee guards. _Just another expendable Six._ Emile thought, grinning behind his helmet.

The new Six attempted to step in, but Kat had blocked it with her arm. She nodded to Carter, "Commander."

"So that's our new number Six." Jorge softly spoke, finished with his food. The new Six stepped forward, not even speaking a word. Emile decided to dig deeper.

"Kat," Both women turned. "You read her file?" She nodded in response, "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink."

Carter turned back to Holland. "Anyone claim responsibility sir?"

"ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job on Harmony. Hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from dry-dock. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One." Carter tensed in response, but kept his cool. "Sir consider it done."

"Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out."

_It's always something new every day. _ Emile thought as he stood with Jorge and Kat, beginning to leave the building as Carter addressed the new recruit. "Commander sir." She replied with the most perfect voice Emile would've thought possible.

"I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat Noble Two, Emile and Jorge Four and Five. You're riding with me Noble Six."

_Damn_ Emile said to himself, when it came to new Nobles, he always tried to get them to come out of their shell. Despite his cold exterior, he treated his teammates like brothers and sisters. Since Carter and Jun were riding with her, he wouldn't be able to make a first impression yet. He sighed as he sat down in the Falcon.

Six watched as the Spartans filed out of the room. She wasn't able to introduce herself to the team yet. Especially the boys seemed cold and imposing, she knew getting along with the team would take time. Carter turned to her, sliding on his helmet in the process. "I'm not going to lie to you lieutenant, you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would leave unfilled. Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. I'm glad to have your skill set. But, we're a team. That lone wolf stuff gets left behind. Clear?" He leaned out the side, giving the pilot the go signal. The other helicopter lifted off and ascended.

Six felt the whole team's eyes on her as she stepped inside. She felt like a lone wolf even when she wasn't. The Commander's voice had a sharp edge to it. "Got it sir." She replied as the Falcon lifted off the ground.

Jun shifted, turning to her. "Welcome to Reach."

**Yes, I know Emile is OOC. Then again, I wouldn't be writing this if he was like what he was in the game. I'm expecting this story to consist of 7 chapters. I also have one more thing to ask.**

**I was recently promoted to Brigadier, two days before I wrote this. Usually when I get promoted, I buy myself a new helmet as a treat to reaching a new rank. I'm looking at the Commando, EVA C, Mark V, Mark VI and Security. (Obviously I'd have to get General for the latter) In the reviews, please submit which helmet I should purchase.**


	2. Am I so bad?

Am I so bad?

Six saw the Zealot charge with its Energy Sword in hand. It swung dangerously at Six, who felt the intense heat under her armor. Jorge opened fire with his machine gun, depleting its shields and allowing Six to point her DMR in its face and fire a shot. It jerked, then collapsed on the floor, dark blood pooling from the hole in its face. Scanning for more hostiles, she walked to the end of the room where a switch was.

"Noble Five reporting. Targets neutralized." Jorge's rumbling voice announced on the COM.

"Kat needs you to reset a junction. Do it, and then get back here." Six heard the Commander rushing to the switch and pressing a button until it flickered gold.

"You were right about the ambushes." Six said, pointing to the dead Zealot. "They're pretty sneaky."

"Right." Jorge replied, staring at something else, "But you missed one." He opened fire in the darkness as a Grunt's death cry resonated through the room.

Six leaned back when they regrouped with the rest of Noble. Jun was dropped off and was resting on the wall. She was across from Emile who shifted his head every now and then, but always seemed to look at her.

They turned to see Jorge interrogating the girl they had found before the Zealots ambushed them. Emile turned to Six.

"Big man forgets who he is sometimes." He sneered, shrugging his shoulders. Apparently Jorge leaned towards him. Emile tried not to recoil, but couldn't help it. "She just lost her father." He turned to Carter, "She needs a full psychiatric workup."

"She's not the only one." Emile shot back. Jorge, angry, turned to Emile. Six expected a brawl to go on with the tension between the two. Fortunately Carter cut in, "Lock it down. Both of you. Get her on her feet. The body stays here."

"Thank you sir." Jorge replied, he walked down to the girl, but not before bumping Emile on the shoulder. He muttered something and moved off. Six watched with amusement, following.

Emile let Jun take his place before he stopped, watching Six pass him. "You okay Six?" He asked.

Six nodded, she was already starting to feel uncomfortable despite her recent question.

"You know, I heard that all assassins are supposed to be silent." He chattered. "You might be a different story."

"Look at me." Six replied, an unseen smile on her face. "Am I so bad?"

Emile shook his head. For a man of few words, he was already being talkative.

Jorge lit a flare and watched as the Pelican descended into view. The girl didn't struggle in his grip, apparently she had full confidence that he could defend her from any threat. Jun climbed on, speaking to the pilot. At the back, Jorge hefted the girl onboard as Emile and Six approached. Emile raised his arms.

"Look at me. Am I so bad?" Six laughed in response. "I'm tired." Jun snapped, "Let's go already!"

Emile halted, waiting for Six to get onboard and climbed in, sitting next to her. Carter and Kat arrived shortly, sitting across from Emile. Kat pressed her metal fingers to her COM, linking a private channel with Six.

"How's Noble for you?"

"Good." Six replied, "Team's got interesting members."

"Just watch Emile. He usually isn't this friendly…to anyone."

Six's mind spun, she wanted to go to sleep. Risk it and rest on Emile's shoulder? Kat had been on Noble longer and likely knew the skull masked Spartan better than she did. She had been Noble Six for less than twelve hours. Six leaned her head down and closed her eyes for a moment.

Emile felt something hit his right shoulder. His first order of business was to reach for his knife. This time, he looked over to see Six slumped on his shoulder. Smiling to himself he sat in thought on the rest of the journey.

Emile felt the Pelican touch down and extend its landing gears into a thump. Groggily, Jun, Carter and Kat hopped off and made their way to their quarters. Emile shook Six who didn't stir. She slept heavier than Jorge at times.

The heavy weapons Spartan brushed Emile aside, taking Six in his giant arms. "Here big man." Emile said, next to him as he jumped off. "I'll take her."

"It's alright." Jorge replied, adjusting his grip. "Go get some rest." Emile acknowledged and strode down the hallway to his quarters. He opened the door not bothering to remove his armor and lay on the cot. It sagged and groaned from his weight, but it held. He just couldn't get this new Six out of his head. Why did he feel light hearted whenever he thought about her?

His question was never answered as his eyes gradually shut.

Emile's eyes snapped open, looking at the clock in his HUD, it read 600 hours. Grumbling, he sat up and went to the showers. Noble Team had currently one shower not working; as a result everyone had to share the same stall. Hopefully nobody would intervene when Emile arrived.

He pushed the door open and sure enough, nobody was there. He quickly undressed, already hating the cool air that pressed to his face. He had serious green eyes, a haircut similar to Carter's and simply a die-hard appearance. His skin color was that of a tanned person, not too light and not too dark.

The shower pumped ice cold water onto his skin and he tensed from its frigid touch. Washing himself quickly, he grabbed a warm towel and draped it over his back when he heard the shower door open.

Kat had a towel over her shirt and a bar of soap in one hand when he opened the door to find Emile wearing nothing but a towel around his neck. He turned and abruptly stopped, the two Spartans staring each other down awkwardly.

"Sorry Emile." Kat said, her face turning red. "I'll wait until you're finished." She stepped out the door.

Emile didn't want Kat to wait forever, so he quickly got into his armor. He shuffled past Kat without a word as she got in the stall. Since the Commander wouldn't be back for another hour, he was on recon with Jun. Emile stepped into the gym. It was quiet and an ODST was bench pressing with his squadmate beside him. He looked and felt himself heat up as Six stepped into the room, fully clad in MJOLNIR armor. He worked up his courage, but it was quickly smothered as Six passed him to the stretching area. Emile sighed, going to the bench press alongside the ODSTs. He set the weight on maximum and easily lifted twenty reps in the time the ODST performed five. They gawked at Emile in his armor and frightening skull visor, but didn't say a word. Emile, after another forty reps saw the ODSTs get up and talk to each other, gesturing to Six.

"Who's that?" The one on the press asked his partner.

"Noble's new replacement."

"Damn. That's fine." He grinned, nodding in approval. He turned to Emile. "She with you?"

He sat up, facing the ODSTs, "In my team."

"Dude." The trooper spotting the press said in a funny manner. "She is probably the perfect specimen. I mean look at that ass!"

Emile turned to Six as she bent over, stretching her calves. He turned back to the ODSTs, but still found his eyes drawn to Six's bottom.

"What if I asked her?" The ODST that had just pressed the bench suggested to his partner.

"You're a joke right? I mean, she's a Spartan. Totally out of your league! If one of the three had a chance to feel that, it'd be skullface."

"She's not so bad." Emile said to him. He was right.

**Author's note: Time is not on my side…I would have originally had this out yesterday, but swimming sucks time out of you! Anyway Emile still has his cold side, but Six is starting to melt his frozen heart! Stay tuned for more!**

**Oh yes the helmet poll. By the time the fourth or fifth chapter rolls around, I would have made my decision. Keep voting! I don't want crappy JFO forever! Vote tallies:**

**Mark VI- 1**

**Mark V- 1**

**Security- 1**

**Commando- 0**

**EVA C- 0**

**Gonna need a tiebreaker!**


	3. Having Feelings

**Having Feelings**

**I wrote this during our last home swim meet. Way to miss my last race and qualify for state. O.O**

The two UH-144 Falcons thundered over the icy waters toward Sword Base. Emile loaded his shotgun, satisfied that he would rack up more kills. Carter was typing on his TACPAD and Jun was twisting his sniper scope. He looked over to Six, she held her DMR on her lap and stretched herself. He opened a private channel to her.

"How about this? Whoever gets more kills wins!"

"I wouldn't be tracking kills." She shrugged and slung her rifle on her shoulder. Emile marveled at her attractive appearance, even in armor. He had yet to see her face. "Plus, we all know between the two of us who's going to win."

"Kat and Six, you're out here. Jorge, Emile, you're next, get prepped."

Kat and Six jumped out of the Falcon as they headed towards the main Sword Base. Emile's Falcon touched down and he leapt out, shouldering his shotgun. Immediately a UNSC Army Major rushed to greet the Spartans.

"We got Covies attacking the atrium and Banshees swarming on the top. That Corvette up there isn't helping either. We have a pair of Longswords that can dispatch the Corvette if the air is clear."

Jorge assessed the situation calmly. "Go and help clear the air for the Longswords. I'll clear the atrium."

Emile sprinted to the top of Sword Base, staring in awe at the giant hole torn in the side, he rushed back to the armory. Inside were racks of Assault Rifles, Grenade Launchers, DMRs, Rocket Launchers.

Rocket Launchers? Perfect.

Emile hefted one of them, grabbing as much ammo as he could carry and ran back to the hole. Banshees swarmed like mosquitoes and a Phantom was closing in. It would be awesome to wait for the Phantom to unload its troops and get a devastating surprise. Emile held his position, it would only likely get himself killed, but he would get a much easier head start. An elite general passed by along with a full lance of grunts and elite officers. Once he was sure the Phantom backed off and the troops were on their suicide run to Jorge's slaughterhouse, Emile loaded the tube with the rockets. He aimed and fired at the closest Banshee. A plume of smoke coughed from the empty round as it soared through the air, impacting the Banshee dead center. It exploded and fell out of sight.

Emile laughed, there was no way Six would score more kills than him, right here.

"Okay, let's get COMs. Should be up high." Kat told Six from the turret of the Warthog. Six pulled alongside and suddenly there was a roar as a red blob arced towards the Warthog. "Revenant!" Kat yelled out, and dived from the gunner's seat. The mortar hit the Warthog and melted half its side, spraying burning debris everywhere.

Six waited, then bolted towards the building. The Revenant turned and boosted towards a still sprinting Six. In midair, Six jumped, feeling dizzy as the red vehicle sped underneath her. She jumped inside the building and tripped. Hitting the ground with a thud, she turned to see that she had found a Rocket Launcher. Finding only four rockets, she shouldered the weapon at the Revenant that was circling the array. Tracking it in her mind, she squeezed the trigger, stepping back in surprise to the recoil. The missile soared and impacted the Revenant on the driver seat. The officer pilot and his partner riding shotgun were thrown into the air. The wreckage of the small tank flamed blue as it skidded to a stop in multiple fragments. Six smiled to herself waiting to see Emile's reaction when she added a Revenant to her kill list.

After activating the COM array, Sword Control had given them a Gauss Warthog to head back to base. Six looked up at the Corvette, it was moving closer to the top. If Emile was in there, he could have been dead already. Six stopped when she found herself thinking about the skull faced soldier. He was a Spartan after all. Six mounted the turret as Kat drove the Warthog back to the entrance. She blasted Ghosts and Revenants to oblivion and there was a thick haze of smoke hanging in the sky by the time they reached the elevator. When they reached the atrium, Jorge and Jun had fended off forces and were pressing to the top floor.

"Can't do this on my own!" Emile shouted over the COM. "Need another Spartan up here!"

"Six!" Carter's voice had a serious edge to it, "Get to the top floor and assist Emile!"

Six rushed as fast as she could, but elites and grunts blocked her way. At a ledge, an elite general held its Fuel Rod Gun at Six, roaring a challenge. Six smashed her Rocket Launcher into its stomach, toppling it over. It recovered and slammed it into her side.

Pain exploded in her body as the general towered over, ready to finish her off. Six, thinking fast, raised her DMR and fired, fully depleting the elite's shields. Jun fired a round from his Sniper and it entered the elite's helmet, spraying bits of blood over the floor. She rushed in the burning hole, Emile was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sunk. Was he dead?

"About time." His figure holding a Rocket Launcher relieved her of her worries. Six aimed the Rocket Launcher and worked with Emile to destroy the Banshees and Phantoms. Jorge sat back, keeping a pair of Spec-Ops elites at bay and finally killing them when they tried to grenade Emile. She stepped forwards as a roar of Longsword jets flew past the Corvette and a MAC round ripped through the ship, sending it to the bottom of the lake. Six and Jorge walked to Dr. Halsey's lab where she scolded the Commander for a few things. Carter was obviously annoyed and subsequently left the room where the Falcons arrived at the torn hole and extracted Noble.

Six peered over the edge, the Corvette had not completely sunk and there was a small fleet of Hornets and Falcons hovering over the ship. She felt a tug on her shoulder and turned to find the familiar skull of Emile, he removed his helmet.

"Nice job." He gave Six a thumbs up, "What's your kill count?"

Six racked her brain, she forgot about the game when they tried to clear the top. "126 grunts, 40 elites, 64 jackals, 2 hunters, 4 ghosts, 4 revenants, 2 wraiths, 4 banshees and 1 phantom." Emile let out a low whistle.

"I'm impressed. I lost count too. I'm tired, can't wait to get back to base." Six nodded, hands grasping her helmet. Emile leaned closer, anxious to see her face.

Six set her helmet at her knees and turned to Emile, who was gawking at her. She had shoulder length brown hair, a lighter skin tone than him, dark brown eyes. With Emile's helmet off, her gaze was quite transfixing. Emile concluded, she was….gorgeous, the ODSTs were right.

"Emile." Carter snapped him out of his trance. "You're next psych exam is later today."

"Yes sir." They sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Emile dismounted and found the tester awaiting them back at base.

"Follow me. If I'm correct, you're Emile Spartan A-239, Noble Four?"

"That's me." Emile replied with disgust. He hated psych exams. The psychiatrist sat down and Emile sat in a chair across from him. Emile answered every question truthfully, the man was finishing and preparing to leave when Emile stopped him.

"Is it okay if I talk with you about something in confidence?" The man nodded and sat back down.

"Well…I…Um. We just got a new Noble Six this other day. I have this odd feeling in my gut whenever I see her. When she got hurt one time, typically I have a harder exterior, but I didn't…Any idea what's happening?"

The psychiatrist shifted in his seat, scribbling something down on his pad. "Let me ask you a few questions. First up, how do you feel when you're around her generally?"

"I feel, happy and….caring."

"Do you feel a light hearted whenever you see her too?"

Emile hated whenever he felt light hearted, but this time, it easily overwhelmed his overkill personality. "Yes."

"Noble Four…You're in love."

"How am I supposed to feel like it?" Emile never loved anyone. He was just friends with everyone else on the team, but he didn't go that far into a relationship.

"What should I do?" Emile asked.

"Do whatever your heart tells you to." The psychiatrist answered, he stood and left without another sound, leaving Emile to his thoughts.

**Aww! Emile's in love :D The problem is, is Six in love with Emile?**

**The poll**

**Mark VI: 4**

**Mark V: 3**

**Commando: 1**

**Security: 1**

**EVA C: 0**

**Mark VI is my next buy, unless you post a review before I post the next chapter.**


	4. Assured

**Assurance**

**A few things to discuss before I begin:**

**1: Thank you for all the positive…and negative feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**2: I went rock climbing last night before I posted this chapter. I fell on my 10th trip up and now have a massive bruise on my left arm and a broken left ulna. I can still type and play Xbox.**

**3: The helmet poll was a tie when I last checked between the Mark V and VI. I will let the poll resume and buy my helmet when I post the next chapter. Sorry XReaperBlade, can't vote twice.**

**4: As for the Am I so bad and answering your question…1986. I posted it and waited for someone to see if I made a similarity. I wasn't surprised when you posted that. Don't think you can catch me red handed that easily. BTW, I have yet to see Friday's Clone Wars episode, hope it was epic.**

**5: This is an alternate part. My prediction is that it's all going to come crashing down. I hope you reviewers prove me wrong!**

"THAT CLOSE!" Kat yelled as a unimaginable roar ripped the window apart, sending all members of Noble flying on the ground. Emile grunted, trying to get up. Carter and Jun took an elevator, waiting for Emile, who grabbed an exhausted Six and Kat and threw them in the other elevator. He got in with Carter and Jun and the cars began their descent.

"We get orders from Holland sir?" Kat asked.

Carter quickly answered, "We're being redeployed to Sword Base."

It was quite obvious that Jun wasn't happy. "Sword? Covenant own it now!"

"This is why they want us for a torch and burn op. Keep Doctor Halsey's excavation data from falling into enemy hands." Kat shook her head as the elevator stopped. The boys had already sprinted halfway across to the bunker. "If it hasn't already."

"Maybe." Carter replied as he stopped sprinting with Emile and Jun. "But according to Holland, the Covenant are still hunting for something."

Kat said something about a demolition when she tripped over something. Six turned to help, but found herself flung across next to Kat.

"SIX!" Emile yelled, fumbling for his sidearm to try and save his teammate.

Kat grabbed a handle and tried to pull herself up, but it was no good. She was pinned.

The camouflaged elite raised its Energy Knife and struck Kat before she could react. Six gasped as her teammate was slaughtered right in front of her. The dreaded thought crossed her mind. She was next. The elite raised its Energy Knife and was knocked aside. She stared shocked as Emile hammered its arm into the concrete. Carter and Jun shouldered Assault Rifles and fired at the massive warrior. Its shields shimmered and it collapsed when Emile jammed his shotgun into its stomach and dissolved its insides. With a hand, he pulled Six up and carried her to the bunker with both hands. Carter draped Kat's corpse over his shoulder as they ran back to the bunker and sealed the door.

"Emile, handle Six. She's breathing a little heavily." Carter's commanding voice jolted the Spartan out of his trance. He acknowledged and set Six down, removing her helmet and his own. Like Carter had said, she was heavily breathing.

"Six! Are you alright?" Six didn't reply, her eyes were wide and she clutched her chest with no signs of slowing down her breathing. She kept breathing hard, finally mustering to say his name between breaths. "Six." Emile assured her in a calm voice.

"What's happening?" Jun had walked up next to Emile and was watching as Six continued her heavy breathing.

"Hyperventilation, I got this Jun. Regroup with the Commander." Jun nodded and moved off. He turned back to Six, who had slowed her breathing. "It was just fright." Emile assured her. "You're fine now."

"Kat." Emile barely heard the word escape her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall. Emile reached up and brushed them away with his finger. Six smiled wiping the rest away with her glove. She wrapped her arms around Emile and pulled him into a gentle hug. Emile hugged back, "You're going to be fine Six." He enjoyed the moment with the two of them until Jun tapped his shoulder.

"Commander wants to talk with everyone." Emile nodded and he picked up Six in his arms. Six hid her face, which was bright red. He and Jun walked over to Carter, who was kneeling down near a group of civilians that were also in the bunker.

"Once the Covenant are gone, we're flagging pickup and returning to Sword Base. Be ready the second I call you guys. Emile, I need to speak with you in private."

Jun saluted and Six hopped out of Emile's arms as he walked to a corner and sat down next to Carter. He had his head down and Emile saw a tear emerge from his eyes. Carter had never been really emotional around anyone.

"What is it Commander?"

"I just needed company. After all, I lost Kat." He paused, as if searching for some word to fill. "You ever feel that feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"Kat and I were more than just teammates." His expression turned serious and he stared Emile in the eyes. "I lost two members already. I don't want to lose anymore. I….think I loved Kat."

Emile felt bad…really bad. "WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT?" Carter suddenly went ballistic. He drove his hand into the wall, leaving a sharp cracking sound and a spider web of fractures. Everyone, Six, Jun, Emile and civilians stared at Noble One, hoping they wouldn't be the subjects for him to vent his anger on.

Carter slumped against the wall. Emile heard choking sobs, he was right. He really cared that deeply for her. Emile patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright Commander."

"No it's not!" Carter still had anger flaming in his eyes, "I could've prevented that. It's my entire fault."

"No. She failed herself. You're taking the blame for something that's not supposed to be pinned on you. I know it's hard Commander."

"Noble Four, you don't understand how much I cared for Kat. You're just happy about your teammates. You never tried to make anything more."

Emile tried to tell Carter that he was wrong. He was so narrow minded that Emile had to explain what the psychiatrist had told him after Sword Base. Carter listened to every detail, finally nodding with understanding when Emile finished.

"You're in love too?"

"According to the psycho dude."

"Does she know?" Carter asked. The skull masked Spartan shook his head in response.

"Let me talk to her." Carter stood, leaving Emile. He walked through the small group of civilians who were tearing down the shelves of ration packs. "Keep in mind." He stopped them, "That we have just those packs. Once they're gone, we have no food or water."

One civilian understood. "Yes sir." They put the food back. Carter saw Emile following as he stopped at a lightly sleeping Six. He shook her awake.

"Are we okay?" She asked, her helmet was also off like everyone else's. Emile smiled as she turned to him and he stared into her dark brown eyes. She smiled back, making Emile's heart have a fluttering feeling. "It's getting dark. Emile, you and Six should get some sleep."

"Yes Commander." Emile laid down next to Six on his side. He closed his eyes and felt something leaning against him. He opened them and saw Six laying right next to him. She looked over at him, "Sorry."

"Six, it's okay. You can sleep there." She smiled at him and scooted over, resting her head on his side.

"You know Emile. You're not the heartless reaper that everyone thinks you are." She stared through his eyes as she spoke. Her voice was barely audible, "I think you're much more."

Emile smiled as he closed his eyes. He promised that he would never lost Six like how Carter lost Kat.

**My ulna hurts! It'll take a few weeks to heal and I'll be rock climbing the day my cast gets off! A broken bone will not stop me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Poll:**

**Mark VI: 5**

**Mark V: 5**

**Commando: 1**

**Security: 1**

**Skullface: 0**

**I will wait until the final chapter to select whatever I will buy. So far, Mark VI or V are my choices. So yeah….RAWR!**


	5. Love

**Love**

**After the present votes I saw, the Mark V is my next helmet. Thank you for playing. XD**

**Intress: ILU! *Hugs Wunderwaffle***

**Wunderwaffle: *Gasping for air* ILU too! XD**

**BTW in English class, we watched the movie Dead Poets Society. It's really good; I wanna be an English teacher now. If you don't believe me, watch the movie and you'll know why.**

Emile awoke from a nudge. Jun stood over him, helmet on with the sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. "Your shift."

"You picked the worst time." Emile groaned, shifting around. Jun laughed and left the room. The Spartan took his shotgun and turned back to Six. She was sleeping so peacefully, like an angel. Emile couldn't help but smile. Without her armor, like himself, she was a totally different person. Being as quietly as possible, Emile leaned down and lightly brushed his lips on her forehead. He stood for a few more moments, hoping Six would wake up and give him a hug, but her eyes remained closed and her breathing back to normal. Her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. Emile shifted and went to sentry duty.

As soon as he left, Six's eyes slowly opened and she blinked away to focus. She looked around sensing that Emile wasn't present. She felt her forehead, someone had touched her there. Whatever it was, it wasn't dangerous. The Spartan shifted her posture and fell back to sleep.

The roar of Covenant cruisers discharging fire still hadn't ceased since they entered the bunker and they had been there for nearly one and a half days. With little to do on sentry duty, Emile took out his kukri. He had wasted all his spare time sharpening it. He had sharpened it to its sharpest possible point where it could slice skin with the slightest touch. He checked his watch; Carter would take watch in an hour. He had taken a corner and not spoken to anyone. Kat was still on his mind and it wasn't going to leave it anytime soon. In Emile's eyes, Carter seemed to be the isolationist and Six was the more team oriented.

Sensing a presence behind him, Emile brought his knife out only to be staring at Six's deep eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I just needed some company." Six replied sitting next to him. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I get lonely a lot."

"Considering you have black ink on your file." Emile laughed softly and Six smiled. "I don't blame you. If someone really managed to look at your personality, they'd get quite a surprise. Kat was quite reluctant to have you on the team. Right now, I would have ordered your transfer instantly."

Six pulled herself closer to him, enjoying his company. "Why so close?" Emile asked teasingly.

"I don't know." Six looked down, "If it bothered you…"

"It doesn't." Emile replied. He was enjoying this. In fact, he was feeling happy for the first time all seemed lost when the Covenant began raining fire on the planet. Sensing another presence, he turned to see Carter walking up with his DMR. Emile slipped past them walking back to a small area where he slept.

"I'm still tired." Six yawned, "Wanna go back to sleep?"

"I'm gonna eat first." Emile said, opening the ration packs. They both ate a sandwich and walked back to their room. Emile lay down on the cot and Six lay next to him, trying to get as close as possible. He took a good long look at her. He was finally alone after a seemingly long period of time with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He got up, intending to get a drink of water when Six called his name.

"What is it?"

Six looked at him in the eye again. "I think I might be falling for you." Her face turned red as she told him everything.

Emile looked at the door, it was locked. "Let me verify that." In a second, he had wrapped his arms around her as she looked up at his taller form. He leaned in closer and his lips touched hers. Six's eyes widened in surprise before slipping closed.

Both felt rushes of emotion, happiness and pleasure as they kissed for the first time in their lives. Although it was rough, they easily enjoyed it, they enjoyed being together. Emile moved his arms to her back where she pulled him as close to her as possible. Six had never felt this happy in her whole life. The war, the Covenant, the glassing all disappeared when she kissed Emile, it was an emotion that was so moving, she just wanted more.

Emile pulled back, a loving look in his eyes. "Enjoying yourself?"

Six stared at him, the more she wanted to break away, the more she craved him. Even without a response, Emile moved down, grabbing her and moving to the wall. Six's lips touched his once more and the feeling of passion returned, now stronger than ever. Six moaned his name every chance she got and he pressed on, giving her more. Gasping for air, she parted and he lifted her onto the cot. She lay down; after all, it wasn't an embarrassing thing to have feelings. Especially when he had the same ideas.

"Emile. I love you." Six whispered.

Emile said nothing as he kissed her one more time, filling her with a greater amount of pleasure and affection.

**Aww! That's so cute! I'm really sorry that this chapter is a little short, I can't think of a decent continuation, so I will terminate there. The weather is looking bad, so school for me is likely cancelled tomorrow, that means I will post another chapter.**


	6. Fragmented

**Fragment**

**Yay! No School!**

Jun lead the way out of the rubble, Carter carried Kat's body. Emile and Six were both silent as Jun lighted a flare. It was extremely tragic, the ravaged and flaming city, Carter with Kat's body. All hope was sapped away from saving Reach. It only was a difference of time of when it fell. All of them knew the horror after Reach. The genocide would continue on Earth where humanity would finally be wiped clean of the galaxy. Even if the humans survived, the UNSC would collapse and anarchy would dominate their race.

The Pelican arrived and they clambered on the back, watching as the once proud and prosperous city of New Alexandria was now a massive pile of rubble. Not one building was damaged or destroyed. Even the most battle hardened veterans of the war would be heartbroken at the sight.

The ride to Sword Base was fast, they took a Falcon and flew over the COMs array, surprisingly not attracting the attention of Covenant patrols. Carter stood in the cabin as the Falcon descended behind a long piece of land.

"Six will clear out the triple A's while the rest of Noble awaits for landing. Move out."

The Falcon landed and Six climbed a hill towards the base. Three ODSTs signaled to her for friendlies and she signaled back.

"Noble One, this is Noble Actual."

Jun and Carter stared at each other.

"Noble One?"

Carter pressed his finger to his COM. "Go ahead."

"We need that base taken out son. What's your status?"

"Still outside." Carter replied, Emile could still detect the sadness in his voice. "Thermal on the interior shows standing room only. We're going to have to thin them out or we will be way to popular."

"Copy that Noble One. Holland out." The Colonel signed off. Carter turned to Jun with his hand still on his ear.

"We got a job to do here, so let's stay focused and get it done. Six in position?"

"Affirmative." Her feminine tone resonated back.

"Good. Execute."

Six and her ODSTs scanned the outpost. Two Ghosts patrolled the shore while a small squad guarded a lookout tower with a jackal sniper.

"Covenant own this sector now." 259 informed Six. "But they're defending against a major strike, not a small group infiltration. Keep a low profile and if we take them by surprise, this will be a hell lot easier."

"We'll follow you Spartan." The ODST sergeant replied. Checking his men over, they quietly slipped into the floodwaters and quietly crept towards the sniper tower.

Suddenly the jackal sniper squawked, trying to see something moving. Six and the men froze watching as it picked up its Focus Rifle and swept the area. Six raised her DMR, ensuring the reticule was centered on the sniper's head and pulled the trigger.

The single shot ripped the sniper's eye out and immediately the entire base halted, confused. The ODSTs crept up the side where the Ghosts saw them and engaged. Six spotted a grunt carrying a Fuel Rod Gun. She sprinted towards it, the creature shrieked and tried to fire. She slammed her DMR in its face and it fell to the ground with a crushed skull. Picking up the golden colored rocket launcher, she fired at a Ghost until splintered metal showered the side. The ODSTs grenaded the other Ghost and it flipped over, ejecting the driver which the shock troopers easily disposed of.

"Kat was right." Emile commented, "It does seem like overkill. Sending us back for a simple demo op?"

"ONI thinks it's worth it." Jun replied, "That tell you anything?"

"Yeah. It tells me that things aren't so simple anymore."

Six sprinted to the next area where she found a tower and a large dark shape. When she stared closer, she couldn't believe her luck. A Scorpion tank sat in the shadows unbeknownst to the Covenant occupiers. "Is that a tank?" One of the ODSTs piped up. "I'm so driving!"

"No." Six said, a smirk spreading across her face. "My stick."

The ODST didn't argue, he already knew the Spartan's skills with the tank were far beyond his. She climbed into the hatch while the troopers sat on the sidelines and the sergeant manned the turret. Six moved the tank out and blasted the nearby sniper towers and three Ghosts to oblivion.

Six moved the tank to destroy the guns while the ODST in the gunner's seat destroyed any Ghost or elite that wandered too close. Occasionally Banshees would strafe them, although Six had cleared the gun area losing only one of the ODSTs.

"Noble is inbound." Carter announced, leaning over the Falcon like he owned the place. "Meet you inside the base lieutenant." The Scorpion rumbled to the entrance of Sword Base where about a thousand Shades and Revenants fired at the Scorpion.

"Back up!" The sergeant yelled a second before the fuel rod struck the tank's hull. The ODSTs lay crumpled on the side. Six felt really guilty, their deaths could have been easily prevented.

Six moved the tank, still trying to find the Shades. She drove behind a rock, waiting to find a green flash.

It came and she backed up, firing a single shot. The turret exploded in purple fire and debris spewed the ground. Six pulled the tank in the hull down position and fired every time an enemy unit fired. Using this tactic, she cleared the entire front. As the tank rumbled to the front, she had missed a lone Ghost with a terrified grunt driver. She laughed at the grunt's face which had fear dancing in its eyes. Six rolled the tank over the small vehicle, smiling as there was a loud crunch and cracking of the grunt's bones underneath the armored treads.

"Double time it Six! Come on!" Carter snapped over the COM. He was already irritated, if not pissed off. She made a mental note not to get him more stress. The four Nobles cleared out the basement when Six pressed for the elevator. No response.

"Great." Carter rolled his head, "We'll have to go through maintenance."

"The way this place looks." Emile stared at the trashed equipment and the flaming building. "We're lucky anything still works."

He opened a side door and they slipped inside. Six and Emile took up the back. As they ascended, eliminating a few jackals, they arrived in the atrium. Jun sniping a few cloaked elites, Six killing an engineer and Emile tackled a general before crushing its skull.

"This is it in here!" Carter ushered them to the designated waypoint. Jun was first, seeing no threat, slung his weapon. "Looks like they got themselves cornered."

"Or were committed to the position." Carter countered.

"I'm going with cornered!" Emile walked to the corner, "There's nothing here."

"No load bearing columns either." Jun noted, "Sir. If we're supposed to blow this place, this is not the spot to do it from."

Carter sighed, taking out his TACPAD. "Dot, check your vector."

"Vector confirmed Commander." The AI replied, "We are precisely where ONI has directed us." She hummed for a few seconds. "Apologies. Coordinates revised, please confirm."

"Revised?" Carter asked, puzzled.

"By an AI of unknown origin. Whose clearance is well above my own."

Jun stuck out his fingers, "Well it's pointing half a click east and two thousand meters underground."

Emile stiffened, "I didn't bring my shovel Commander."

"Sir, I say we go AI free on this one. Obviously these coordinates are junk and" Jun was cut off by a click. Emile shifted bracing for a possible ambush on the other side of a door as it slide open. Carter signaled Jun to take point and Six fell behind Emile as they went.

"Any idea where this leads?" Six asked.

"Not a clue sweetheart." Emile replied without hesitation. Six smiled back at him.

They reached an elevator as they were being briefed to Halsey. Carter had already been annoyed with her once, but she was softer with Jorge around. With the Spartan II gone, he would likely have to face her wrath alone. It was a sight to behold as the cave's luminous light shined upon Noble. Carter and the other Nobles managed to fend off a huge Covenant assault before Halsey opened the lab, for her final objective. Giving Noble Six the package.

"Say the words."

Six took a breath. "I have it."

**Not too proud of this chapter. Doesn't really show off any love between Six and Emile. I promise that there will be a lot more action. Peace.**

_**Wunderwaffle**_


	7. Chance to Escape

**Chance to Escape**

**Nobody has reviewed for a while…odd. I feel abandoned. T_T**

"Noble to Keyes." Emile said through the COM. "We're at the pad."

"On my way." Captain Jacob Keyes replied, as Six saw a Pelican growing in size as it neared platform delta.

"This is it Six." Emile turned the Onager to obliterate a Phantom. "Get the package to the pad and get your ass off this planet. I got your back."

Something knotted in her stomach, her friend, fellow Spartan and the one she loved, was leaving himself behind.

"No." She stated.

"Six! That's an order!"

"You'll die!" Six's voice shook. "You won't make it off alive then."

Emile sighed in return, "The package has more value than me. Maybe not to you, but to the entire human race. My life is all but one sacrifice. We lost the Commander already, now it's my turn. Go Six, keep fighting, I'll always be with you in your heart."

Tears welled up in Six's eyes, but her helmet blocked her fingers to brush them away. Her memory flashed back to herself hyperventilating and Emile brushing away tears that came to her eyes when they lost Kat. They had lost Carter and Jorge. The Commander had driven his Pelican right into a Scarab that blocked Emile and Six's path.

"This is Keyes, ready to take possession of the package." The dropship set down and an older man with a captain insignia stepped out with four marines. He saluted Six who crisply returned the gesture.

"Good to see you Spartan. Halsey assured me that I could count on you."

"Not just me sir." Six replied, making Keyes' face turn to sympathy as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be remembered."

Turning back to the Pelican, his eyes widened at a dark shape rapidly accelerating toward the Autumn. The features finally defined into a CCS cruiser.

"Cruiser! Adjusting heading for the _Autumn_. Noble Four I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here. Do you copy?"

"You'll have your window sir!" Emile's surprisingly calm voice replied. The massive turret turned, waiting for the cruiser's weakness to present itself. Six was about to get on the Pelican when her powerful hearing picked up a familiar sound. The droning of a Phantom's engines.

Suddenly there was a firing sound and Six barely had enough time to dive out of the path of a flaming Pelican. Six turned, watching in horror as the Phantom paused over the Onager, then moved on.

Emile yelled in surprise as an elite zealot practically landed on top of him. He pushed it off and killed it before it had a chance to regain control.

"Who's next!" He was greeted by a roar and a huge elite foot to his face. Noble Four stabbed it with his signature kukri knife and a third elite kicked him and he flew back against the railing. Six's eyes widened in a sight she never wished would come, she heard herself screaming his name as he crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the cannon unmoving.

"Lieutenant!" A marine yelled, "Get aboard! We got to get the hell out of here!"

Six turned to the Pelican. She could escape and continue the fight elsewhere, but only if she could recover Emile's body. Even if she left, the cruiser would simply blast the_ Autumn _to pieces. So if the package was going to get out, she would have to be the one to ensure the fact.

"Negative. I have the gun. Good luck sir." She turned, walking back to the Onager.

"Good luck to you Spartan." Keyes whispered as the Pelican sped back to the docked _Autumn._

Noble Six held a MA37 in her hands and an acquired Gravity Hammer, which was a brute made stafflike device that rumbled and sent foes flying away. She saw a door open and several black armored grunts and an elite zealot at the top of the stairs. Using a grenade and a full clip of MA37 ammo, she stepped over their corpses and entered a foundrylike room.

Standing at the top was rather large zealot holding a Fuel Rod, it pointed at the Spartan and shouted something. Three zealots fired at Noble Six using plasma rifles. She retreated, ready when one overconfident zealot spotted her. She fired, chipping away at its shield and finally breaking it when she slammed her gun's butt into it mouth. It roared through jaws of smashed teeth. She reloaded as fast as she could, before its shields began to recharge and tore through its chest with armor piercing rounds. The zealot crumpled in a mess of ripped flesh and violet blood.

"That's for Jorge you religious bastard." Six kicked the corpse.

The second zealot and the third decided to team up on her, firing, one of them brought the Plasma Rifle on her head. Although pain exploded in her skull, her anger overpowered it, melting the pain away. She took out her hammer and activated it, slamming it into the nearest zealot's head.

"That was for Kat!"

The hammer swung into the third zealot's knees and it gave way. Six fired at it until bullets riddled its head and thick blood oozed from the fatal wounds. "That was for Carter!"

Finally the tall elite with the Fuel Rod remained. Easily it blasted an array of scary green bolts. Six dodged the shots, firing her Assault Rifle at its shields. They flickered and it ducked behind a vat.

Six reloaded out of habit, this zealot was no fool like his lackeys. She crept around the side and tripped the zealot. Even though it was caught off guard, it slammed its arm into her chest. She recovered and pinned its hands to the floor. Taking one of its legs, she bent it the opposite direction, hearing a loud snapping sound and the elite screaming in pain. The hand tried reaching for an Energy Sword was stopped by Six taking out her knife and plunging it into its eye. If it wasn't in pain then, it definitely was now. It stood up, despite its twisted leg and tried scrambling for her armor, trying to shake her off. The Spartan slammed the zealot on the railing and it tipped over the side, falling out of sight in the chasm.

"That's for Emile!" She shouted, as if the corpse could hear her.

"Cruiser moving into position! I need it dead!"

The cruiser, she had forgotten all about it. Quickly she saw Emile's body, but couldn't help at the time. The cruiser could already destroy the _Autumn_. Six charged the gun, aiming it at a Banshee and fired. It exploded and fell to the ground. She targeted a Phantom and blew it to oblivion. She smashed all the enemy vehicles trying to stop her and turned to the cruiser.

"Fire now Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut!" Keyes shouted. Six set her reticule, on the red beam in the center of the cruiser and sent a slug punching though the cruiser's belly. Shuddering, it sent out a roar that began its descent.

"Good guns Spartan. All stations brace for cast off!" Keyes announced as the cruiser lifted off into the dusty sky. "This is the _Pillar of Autumn _we're away. And the package is with us."

Six shouldered her weapons, looking down at Emile's limp body. She knelt down, wanting to remove his helmet, but didn't want to see his gruesome face.

"I'm sorry Emile." Six choked between sobs, she felt like when Carter had lost Kat. There was no way to tell if Emile was simply unconscious or dead. His vitals couldn't appear on her HUD without authorization, that was with the Commander's suit, which was vaporized.

Six wouldn't let Emile down when he last spoke to her. "I'll keep fighting. Make sure you loss was not in vain." She reloaded her Assault Rifle, preparing to face what might be her final stand.

**I'm sure a lot has been going on in your minds. Probably the first question you might ask is, Emile dead? Well I will tell you that in due time.**

**Also as this fanfic draws to a close, I'm thinking about a sequel, although it will most likely not happen, even if it did, it would consist of 5 chapters maximum. So, I'm planning a completely new storyline. If I'm doing romance again, I'd like to do a Male Six X Kat. I also wanted to do one that many of my friends thought was a good summary.**

**The UNSC Colonies of Commerce and Mortis in the Mortis System provide a large gateway to the Inner Colonies. For worlds of importance, they are heavily fortified by UNSC ships.**

**Contact with Commerce is lost on March 2550. The fleet at Mortis dispatches three heavy cruisers to Commerce to investigate. Contact was lost as they exited slipspace. Immediately Covenant had invaded Commerce searching for something. When Commerce is glassed, the fleet fortifies itself at Mortis.**

**Behind enemy lines, Spartan Team November are sent to rescue a high value Admiral left behind on Commerce, but suddenly find Covenant searching for something. The Covenant fleet commander is meanwhile planning to attack Mortis searching for a similar objective. The Covenant is determined to find what they are looking for at any cost.**

**November might be too late to stop them….**

**Whaddya think? Tell me in the review!**


	8. They're just missing in action

**They're just missing in action**

**Who said Emile was dead?**

Impossibly, Six pulled the trigger for the third time. The DMR spat its final round into the skull of the white armored elite ultra. Letting out a gagged death cry, it choked on its own blood and died. The grunts following it, immediately scattered, one couldn't escape Six's brutal weapon brought down on its fragile skull. Suddenly all the grunts left, replace by fully shielded elites, seven of them. Six took out her last resort, her Assault Rifle and Magnum and began firing at the closest elite. When its shields collapsed, she kicked it in the stomach, shattering armor and bone. Finishing it off with her Magnum, her eyes widened in horror as the slide clacked. Empty.

The elite's mandibles parted in what seemed to be a smile of triumph. The zealot leapt forward, as Six twisted its arm and the sword left its grasp.

There were simply too many elites, she was going to be overwhelmed. It was like a prelude to what would happen to Earth. They would simply overwhelm and exterminate the human race. The elites towered over her body and she tried desperately to move, but her muscles wouldn't budge. Her arms and legs felt as if they had hundreds of bricks tied to them. The zealot raised its knife.

An explosion sounded and the zealot vanished in flames. The elites turned, only to get shredded by a machine gun, leaving torn flesh and armor behind. Six's heart beat furiously as she tried to understand the situation. A thumping sound was heard, immediately in Six's mind. A Falcon.

The engines wined down as she heard voices. Human voices, approach her.

"Spartan! You okay?" A black figure stood over her. She blinked the tears out of her eyes, standing over her were three ODSTs. Six groaned in response, she couldn't move.

"Private, lift her." Another ODST said to the other.

"I got her Dutch." The smaller ODST replied, he and Dutch grabbed Six and lifted her onto a stretcher towards the Falcon. Six knew about the famed rivalry between the ODSTs and the Spartans. Apparently, it didn't stop these three from helping her. Humanity needed every man and woman to defend their race from the juggernaut of the Covenant.

Six was gently set down in the Falcon and the third ODST waved to the pilot. Six saw the ODST's nametag as Cortez. The Falcon's rotors beat once more and it ascended, leaving Six's kills as tiny specks as it flew along.

"Six…you're alive." Six turned to an unbelievable sight.

Standing on the other side of the Falcon…was Emile. It looked as if he wasn't harmed at all. His armor was damaged in areas, but it didn't stop the fact that he was alive.

Six jumped out of the stretcher trying to reach Emile, but her legs gave out and she fell to kneel. Emile caught her as she fell giving her the most reassuring hug she ever experienced. Tears welled up in both of their eyes as the two lovers were finally reunited after each thought the other was dead. The ODSTs glanced at each other before returning to their tasks.

"How?" Six asked, but the other Spartan cut her off.

"You kept me alive." Emile said, smiling behind his familiar skull carving. "That's one thought I will never let go. Ever."

"But how did you survive?"

Emile didn't remember much about the incident, but he told her as best he recalled. "When that elite jumped down, I killed the first two and a third kicked me against the railing. I was knocked unconscious for a few hours when I was rescued by Cortez and his ODST team. I never let go of you, so I found your location and we got there in time."

"I don't know how to thank you guys." Six stared at the Falcon's blank floors.

"You don't need to thank us." Cortez replied, grinning. "We save every human possible, no matter of civilian, marine or Spartan."

"Where are we headed Cortez?" Emile asked.

"The UNSC _King George_ is awaiting our arrival. Once we get there, we're headed to Earth. In the meantime Spartans, rest up."

Emile felt Six's head rest against his shoulder and both drifted off to sleep.

Six jerked awake. The nightmare faded away as fast as it came. The bed was hot and Six still ached. It hurt even to move. She lay down when she heard something on the other side.

Ready for a threat, she moved closer when it turned around in the other bed and lay down. "Are you okay Six?" Emile asked, not bothering to look over.

Six didn't reply immediately. Emile wrapped his larger arms around her and she relaxed. "It was only a dream."

"Are you sure? You know dreams can tell you some scary shit. It might be real."

Six shook her head. It wasn't even remotely possible. All that mattered now was that she and Emile were safe aboard a UNSC Destroyer headed in a randomized vector per the Cole Protocol, and then heading to Earth.

"Go back to bed Six." Emile placed a hand on her shoulder. She took it, slowly massaging the palm and wrist. Emile's face turned from anxiety to relax. "You're quite tense." Six noted, moving her hands to Emile's broad shoulders. Emile had quite strained muscles, Six could only stare in awe as they flexed with her smaller hands running over his surprisingly soft skin.

As if he wanted to stop the moment of the two of them together, the captain called over the intercom.

"Spartans A-239 and B-312 report to the bridge ASAP. Be ready for action."

"Just when we're about to have fun." Emile grumbled, placing on his armor. "It always gets ruined."

Six and Emile double-timed it to the bridge. The officers gawked at the two Spartans as they stood over the rather short Captain. He was not even slightly intimidated.

"We appear to have some visitors. I know that neither of you are in fighting shape, but I'll need you in combat is we get boarded. I should be able to outmaneuver the measly corvettes they sent after us."

"Time to make the bastards pay." Emile finished. He took out his kukri, only to find it missing from his sheath.

"Sorry." Six looked over. "I forgot." She produced his cherished knife to a grinning Emile. He placed it back in its rightful place and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"I love you lieutenant."

**That's the next segment of the 10 chapter story. Will Six and Emile ever make it to Earth? If they do, what will happen to the love duo next? Stay tuned! For the weekly challenge, I have 20 more games. So I'm gonna play and watch the Superbowl. Send me an invite if ya wanna play. My gamertag is on my profile.**


	9. 117

**117**

Thankfully, no Covenant had sighted the _King James_ as it finally returned to humanity's final bastion. Earth.

Six was staring out the window as the remains of the human fleet orbited the homeworld of the humans. "Well. We're home."

"It's not my home." Emile replied, looking out with the same eager eyes. Six turned to him. "Where were you born?"

"Eridanus II. Hot, steamy place." He muttered, not happy to recall the memories there.

Emile and Six were simply onboard the destroyer with nothing to do. Without any combat, all they passed time with was eating, working out and sleeping. The Spartans admitted that they felt very close, often spending their whole days together. Emile kept his promise making sure Six never died. Even though she was a Spartan, she wasn't invincible. Neither was he.

They were assigned to a base onboard the station _Cairo_. A man with a commanding presence approached the Pelican as it docked in the station. Emile helped Six off the Pelican and saluted the man.

"At ease Spartans." He extended his hand, much to their surprise. Six gently squeezed it while Emile held himself from crushing it with brute force. Immediately his image was reflected in her mind.

She was looking at Admiral Lord Hood.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Hood turned away and strode off without another word.

"Hope he's not trying to steal you." Emile muttered as he and Six followed the officer.

Hood led them through hallways and an atrium where Marines stared in awe at the two Spartans. Hood opened the door and their eyes widened at the sight.

A green armored Spartan estimated to be a head taller than Emile stood up. His commanding presence was perhaps only matched by Hood's. "Who are you?" A deep voice rumbled from the visor.

"I'm Emile and this is Six." Emile answered. Immediately, both knew that he was a Spartan II. No Spartan II was that tall, plus his armor seemed much more advanced than Noble's.

"I'm Spartan 117." The Spartan stood up. "Why did you bring them here admiral?"

"Until you're next mission, you three are going to be guarding Earth." Hood answered. Six shifted nervously, Emile rolled his head and 117 stood still.

Hood turned to leave and passed an African looking man whose eyes contained battle hardened experience, yet held a sense of humor.

"Chief. Good to see ya."

"Likewise sergeant." 117 replied, Six was shocked at the complete emotionless response. 117 was the greatest Spartan ever living and he sounded cynical. Not her best first impression.

"Chief, you got friends?" The sergeant asked, gesturing to the Spartan IIIs.

"Yeah." Emile jumped at the question. "I'm Emile and call her Six." He shook the sergeant's hand. Something that made both Six and 117 uneasy.

"I suppose we better get off." The sergeant finished after discussing something about 12 round shotguns with Emile. "Let's go Chief. Your new suit is supposed to arrive later today."

117 swiped his finger across his faceplate. Emile did the same, tracing his finger on the "mouth" of his skull. Six stood there astonished as the Spartan II left the room.

"Remarkable isn't he?" Emile asked.

"He sure is." Six replied, "He's humanity's final hope." She wrapped her hands around Emile, pressing her helmet to his. "We need that hope. Even if we have none."

Emile pulled her closer to him, savoring the moment.

"Alert! Boarders inbound!" The alarms shook Emile and Six out of their sleep as the Cairo buzzed with activity. Marines in battle gear rushed to a door that was welded shut.

"What's happening?" The Nobles asked a marine at the same time.

"Covenant fleet, they've boarded the station." The private replied, strangely calm. "We're on our way to repel the invasion force."

"Might as well get ready." Emile slipped back into his quarters with Six to don their armor. Six stared at him before he was about to slip on his helmet.

"Don't die out there Emile." She told him, sincerely.

Emile pulled her close to him. "I'm more worried about you." He whispered before placing his lips on hers. It was a beautiful moment until the two broke and hurriedly placed on their helmets.

They walked out, passing a sprinting 117. He glanced at them, shouldering a rifle that neither of them had seen before.

"I think it would be better to split up. One Spartan in three different sections can divert their fire and give one of us an advantage."

"That sounds solid to me." Six agreed, Emile nodded and the three sprinted off in different directions. Six went to the firing control center, Emile to the reactor and 117 at the main boarding area. Six paused at a weapons locker to take a marksman rifle. Instead of 15 rounds, the ammo counter held 36 and had a different ACOG scope on the top. Different from the DMR, she hoped it packed as much a punch as the 319 did.

A plasma grenade detonated to reveal the familiar sight of the blue clad elite. Six raised her rifle and squeezed the trigger. The rifle spat three rounds in rapid succession and the alien's shields flickered. It roared and rolled to cover to return fire at the Spartan. She ducked the plasma shots and fired two more bursts. One bullet hit dead center and the elite flipped in midair, enhanced by the curtain of violet blood. Six reloaded the Battle Rifle. The Covenant might as well run already, or meet murderous rounds from this new weapon.

**Sorry to have such a short chapter. Don't really have anything to put on there. Final two chapters will conclude what will happen to the remnants of Noble. Stay tuned and bon Valentine!**

**Many of you have enjoyed my summary a few chapters back of the AU fanfic. I would like to spice things up a little bit. In the reviews, if you want, you may create a character and submit it. I will put your character in the AU story that I am planning. I am not sure if this has been going on or is even allowed on this site, but I want to experiment. Here's how to submit. Place these entries in the reviews.**

**If you are going to be a Spartan: (I am only accepting 5 Spartan characters)**

**Name: (It doesn't have to be your real name and it can't be the same name a Spartan already has)**

**Rank: (Be serious. I'm not taking General. The highest ranking person I will take is Colonel)**

**Armor: (Include colors)**

**Birthdate and Home planet: (I'll let you make up your own planets as well as the listed UNSC colonies like Reach. You may also use my fan-made worlds Mortis and Commerce, where the story will take place. Also I'm only allowing Alpha Company Spartan IIIs, their birthdate would have to be around 2520-2523.)**

**Specialty: (If someone has submitted a sniper, don't submit another sniper, I will reject a submission's role that has already been taken)**

**Bio: (A short biography about your Spartan)**

**If you are submitting a Covenant character:**

**Name: (Will accept all legitimate Sangheili entries only)**

**Rank: (Follow the Sangheili ranking system. I already have a Fleetmaster, so that submission will not be needed)**

**Preferred weapon: (The weapons include any Covenant weapon as their primary and either the Plasma Rifle, Plasma Pistol and Needler as their sidearm)**

**Biography: (A short biography about your Sangheili)**

**Best submissions get bigger role and only one submission per user. Thanks and happy submitting!**


	10. Surprise

**Surprise**

"Sir. Permission to leave the station." Master Chief asked. Emile and Six were behind him, inspecting the dead elites. Six kicked one that she thought she saw moving.

"For what purpose Master Chief?" Hood asked in return.

"To give the Covenant back their bomb."

"Permission granted." Hood finally said through the COM. Without another word, 117 grabbed the spiked bomb and dragged it to an elevator and disappeared. Emile and Six just stared at each other as the doors shut. With 117, the Spartans had much more of a chance to win. After all, Emile and Six were born to win.

Emile had caught Six outside the mess hall in the _Cairo. _Most were still cleaning up the mess of blood, spent ammo and dead bodies. They worked long hours but finally rested as the news of the second carrier vanished over New Mombasa.

"What about the first?" Emile asked.

"Ask 117." Hood replied before leaving the room.

Over time, Six had gotten closer to Emile. They took missions together with Blue Team in Puerto Rico before Fred had to go back to Havana. Emile caught Six alone once and pulled her inside his room.

"Six. There's something I want to give to you for being an awesome friend, teammate and answer to my soulful prayers." He handed Six a box and left the room without another word.

Six stared at the door wondering why he was such in a hurry, she shrugged and pried open the box.

The glint of a golden ring under the light made her eyes grow in happiness.

**If you're asking why such a short chapter, it's the conclusion! What do you expect? Four more pages?**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. My next project is already in motion, Battle of Mortis. Unlike this one, Battle of Mortis is planned to have much more chapters. I already have a new cast of Spartans. Check it out. Chapter updates are posted on the preceding chapters. Peace.**

**Wunderwaffle**


End file.
